Image forming devices often have modular designs comprising a plurality of consumer replaceable units (CURS). Some example CURS include waste toner cartridges, developer cartridges, photoconductive members, and transport belt modules. Some of these CURS are consumable items that are used or worn with use. Over the life of an image forming unit, these CURS may be replaced multiple times. Replacing the CRUs typically requires access to the interior of the image forming unit.
Replacement and mounting of these modules is vital to acceptable user ergonomics. The modules should be positioned in a manner to be accessible to the user. The complex design of many current devices makes accessing the components difficult. The modules may be located within the interior of the device making it very difficult to grasp and manipulate the modules. Intricate cartridge mounting locations may also result in toner spills and component damage, which may result in print defects, or the device not operating properly.
In addition to replacing CRUs, there may be other times when it is necessary to access the interior of an image forming device. For instance, paper jam errors sometimes require access to interior portions of a paper feed path to clear misfeeds. To that end, image forming devices are often provided with exterior door panels. These door panels often comprise some portion of the exterior housing of the image forming device and may be opened and closed as needed to access the interior of the device.
As image forming devices become smaller in size, rigid space constraints may limit placement options for internal components, including CRUs. In some cases, it may be desirable or even necessary to mount CRUs and other modules to a door panel such that the module moves with the door panel as it opens. For example, a paper transport belt module may be coupled, directly or indirectly, to a door assembly. With this configuration, the belt module moves with the door panel to an open position improving the ease with which users may clear paper jams.
Furthermore, knowledge of the rates at which CRUs are replaced may also drive component placement. In certain instances, one or more modules that are used to transfer toner images within the image forming device may be coupled to a door panel. Thus, when the door panel opens, these door-mounted modules may move to expose other CRUs. This type of configuration may improve the ease with which frequently replaced modules are removed and installed. As the door panels are closed, these modules are repositioned to operate in the image formation process.
Aside from each of these considerations, it is also important that the components be mounted within the device to produce images of acceptable print quality. This requires that the components are located accurately within the device during image formation. Inaccurate locating of the cartridges may result in image forming defects, toner leakage, and other detrimental effects. Therefore, modules should be mounted using secure mounting configurations, which often necessitates large hold-in forces. Unfortunately, ergonomic constraints also dictate that modules should be installed and door panels should be closed with minimal user input force.